A Namekians Apprentice
by LordBloodByakuya
Summary: This is a What if... story i had in my head for my first fanfiction story i ever published. What if Piccolo had another apprentice a few years before Raditz came to Planet Earth to find Goku/Kakarot/
1. Chapter 1

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Dragonball and its related franchises, which is trademarked by Akira Toriyama, Shueisha/Bird Studio, and Toei Animation. All characters from the Dragonball Franchise who appear in my story are created and owned by Akira Toriyama, Shueisha/Bird Studio, and Toei Animation and I do not claim any ownership over them or the World of Dragonball and its following franchises. The story I tell here about the characacters of Dragonball Franchise is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Akira Toriyama, Shueisha/Bird Studio, or Toei Animations story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am grateful to Akira Toriyama, Shueisha/Bird Studio, and Toei Animation for their wonderful stories about Dragonball, for without their animes, my story would not exist.

Chapter 1

It has been 2 years since the 23rd World Martial Arts took place where the Hero Goku defeated the reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo: Piccolo Jr and Earth has been enjoying an era of peace. Piccolo is meditating in the middle of a wasteland in the middle of the land when he feels a sudden presence appear out of nowhere in the wasteland near him. "What in the world is that? It feels as strong as Goku's power from the tournament. Hmm, I wonder if this may work out for me?" Piccolo says as he takes off towards the power to investigate before anyone else.

A dark blue haired young woman with really pale skin and exotic torn clothes was lying on the ground unconscious with tear marks coming from her eyes that looks like she was crying. Her hair was styled like long flowing hair down to the bottom of her neck and splits into 3 spikes curling outward and pointing out in the back while in the front it is split down with it flowing in a S-curve down to the top of her chest on her right side and does a mini curve to under her eye on her left side. She looks like she has gone through a very rough fight as Piccolo inspects her for other details. He sees silver earrings with yellow bead jewels on both ears and a silver tiara with tribal shaping and a purple gem in the center. When he kneels down to roll her onto her back a magenta eye stares right at him.

In an instant she is on her feet jumping back separating them a few yards and takes a stance similar to his own stance. "What are you doing to me?!" she shouts angrily at Piccolo. "Whoa whoa whoa calm down." Piccolo says holding his hand up in a stop gesture, "You were injured here after appearing out of nowhere and I was here first. Now what is your name?" He says coming into his own stance and watches her eyes widen a little as she looks him up and down inspecting his stance. -He has seen many battles. I wouldn't last against him.- she says in her mind after her inspection. "I am called Nova. That is all I am." She says in a high and slightly deep tone.

"Well now I am Piccolo, and this is my area of training. How did you come by arriving here?" He asks staring intently into her eyes and was confused at seeing sorrow but determination in her eyes. "All I know is dark and purple" She says looking down a second and looking back up and seeing Piccolo charging at her full speed.

This startled her slightly but not enough to be hit as she ducked and retaliated with a roundhouse kick to his head that he blocks with a forearm and follows up with an uppercut to her head. She dodges the uppercut by leaning backwards into a backflip and uses her legs in a double upperkick counter that knocks him off balance. "Not bad girl, you hold yourself pretty well." He says disappearing and appearing behind her letting loose a combo on her. As the 5th hit connects, she disappears and slams her elbow into his stomach then disappears for his head but receives a haymaker instead as a welcome prize. He follows through with several kicks to her upper torso, but at the last hit receives a severe headbutt from her. As he recovers from the blow his eyes see her eyes similar to Goku when he is about to do something desperate. He then disappears before she could pull off her idea and came from behind with a surprise chop to the head knocking her out.

"You fought well Nova, and from now on you are my student and apprentice as I teach you the ways to survive and live. You seem to come from a rough place and you have potential, damn promising potential at that too, and I intend to bring it out to it's best. I think we can learn from each other. This is a feeling I have. I think you are also feeling it too. Get ready Nova as tomorrow we start my training and you will be begging for death soon so enjoy your dirt nap. You will be ready for any and all challenges you will endure. I guarantee and promise you this!" He says in respect to her and shouts at the end to imprint it into her subconsciousness.

It has been 3 weeks since she was knocked unconscious by Piccolo and taken as his apprentice. He has given her a new set of clothing in honor of her new status. She now has a purple shirt and black pants like Piccolo weighted to her strength level complete with his footwear, a black tight tube top to minimize unnecessary movement from her breasts in combat when speed is necessary, weighted armbands in her hair color, a purple waistband similar to his, and largely weighted shoulder blade armor similar to his as well. Both Nova and Piccolo are trading punches and ki blasts with each other trying to gain the upper hand.

"Come on Nova is that the best you can do?!" Piccolo taunts Nova as she unleashes a few destructive waves at him that he was dodging with ease then she suddenly disappears and he angles an arm behind his back and strikes her as he is well acquainted with her fighting mind and it was becoming a bit repetitive. He has been slowly getting her to improvise her style when she was not getting anywhere and it was slowly sinking into her mind.

"No Master it isn't" she says grinning and headbutts him as she does a few roundhouse kicks that knocks him to and fro and right into the ground. "Heh! How's that?" she grins as she feels him appear behind her without warning and plows her into a boulder with a direct kick into her side and powerful force. "Don't get cocky mid-fight girl, that will get you killed faster than repetitive moves" he says crossing his arms. "Yes my master." She says humbled as she accepts her scolding as these few weeks have shown her who she was before and who she can become now. 

It was one week later during her intense meditation days that Piccolo approached her unexpectedly. "Nova," He starts. "Yes Master?" she responds. "I have an offer for you that I want to try from something you mentioned a couple of weeks ago about me being able to regenerate my limbs and stretching them out." He begins seriously. "Yes, I was curious about if I may be able to stretch my arms and legs out someday to aid in my own style." She says nodding interested. "Yes, I might have a way for you to do that while also having my regeneration as well while still having who else you are still there." He says bringing out a pint jar of strange blood. "My own blood that I will inject into you combined with something from a forgotten lab that has been cleared and cleaned. The theory goes that you are adaptable from learning techniques to adjusting to weights that took me weeks longer to even stand in, unlike you who only took days. I want to try to give you my flexibility and powers to further become a true warrior. This choice is yours and is difficult as if you do this, you will be unconscious for days or weeks while you adjust to the changes or worst of all, you simply die. I will return in a few days for your answer. Choose wisely." He says putting the pint away and flies off for the few days as he left Nova to her own thoughts.

It took the days he left her alone just to come to the decision as she had much thinking to do. First she had to know if she wanted to try the idea. Then she must know if she can let her past go by doing this. If she was ready to die also ran through her mind as well but in the end she came to a decision for when Piccolo returned and she went back into meditation to keep her mind strong as a warrior. Soon the days pass and Piccolo returns as she is meditating once more. "So have you come to a complete decision yet?" He says with his arms crossed floating as he waits.

She nods still floating herself and soon stops and stands up again. "I have. My decision Master...

I accept.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Dragonball and its related franchises, which is trademarked by Akira Toriyama, Shueisha/Bird Studio, and Toei Animation. All characters from the Dragonball Franchise who appear in my story are created and owned by Akira Toriyama, Shueisha/Bird Studio, and Toei Animation and I do not claim any ownership over them or the World of Dragonball and its following franchises. The story I tell here about the characacters of Dragonball Franchise is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Akira Toriyama, Shueisha/Bird Studio, or Toei Animations story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am grateful to Akira Toriyama, Shueisha/Bird Studio, and Toei Animation for their wonderful stories about Dragonball, for without their animes, my story would not exist.

Cover art made by Alex Malveda I do not claim any rights to ownership I just like the pic and feel like it suits the cover for the story

The only things I own in this story is my oc Nova and the original plots I write.

Chapter 2

A week had passed since Piccolo had injected Nova with his blood in a special experiment and was now waiting for the results. During this time Nova was screaming in agonizing pain that was echoing all around the isolated wasteland, but no one was coming due to no one living nearby as was confirmed by Piccolo as a precaution.

"Just hang on a little more Nova, you are looking a little more like me in texture. I know you will pull through and then, your real training will begin." Piccolo says as he was meditating in the air while monitoring Nova's vitals as well. Soon her screams died down and she is breathing easier and her aura is showing. Piccolo is watching with interest as her aura starts developing a blue color to it as her body is pulsing with power as the changes are being finalized into her new form.

"Nova you continue to surprise me. Perhaps you are more than I thought." Piccolo says standing over her unconscious form grinning with a eager smile. Nova then chuckles a little even tho she was unconscious.

Nova soon opens her eyes after to see the world different than when she had fallen under. "Wha... What is this?" she asked confused then noticed something to her right from where she was laying on the ground and she slowly sat up and looked over where she noticed it. Piccolo was fighting a double of himself "Good you awaken. Now there are berries, nuts, and other foods I've found around the area for you to eat and recover your strength. The test is a complete success. You now have my blood running through your veins and reproducing cells of it's origin as well as working with your original blood. We will discover what new abilities and traits you will now either be able to do or you won't be able to do. Cause now you are in PICCOLO'S TRAINING LAND! Now I warn you now again. I Don't Accept Slacking! You do or you go. Everything I teach you is for an absolute reason, and even if you don't understand it now you will understand it somewhere down the line. You ARE my Apprentice and you will succeed when I make you succeed. You drew my curiousity to you and now you have my favor, but I won't do you any easy favors. For the next three years you are mine ." He says with an evil grin on both as Nova gulps nervously thinking that she just entered into a new type of Hell for the next three years.

The first few weeks felt like torture to Nova as Piccolo had her running on the plains, climbing mountains with weights on her back, hands, and feet, and swimming in the oceans with sharks inhabiting. The next month he started her on basic survival in the wilds with hungry dinosaurs and other wild animals looking for a meal and due to her basic understanding he one day said "Nova, I cannot teach you any more until you can master the art of survival alone in this world for six months straight. This means you must find your own food, your own water, and even your own shelter. If you cannot do this, I can't teach you further." Piccolo says with his arms crossed.

"Yes Master." Nova says nodding as she packed a few light things as well as clothing in a pack. "Good, they will help but won't always last now, my last gift to you for now other than the occasional auto weight increase of your weighted cloths, is this." Piccolo says then point two fingers at her feet as a katana sword appears at her fight big enough for her size. "This may help you or it may not help you depending on how you use it. Now This is where I leave you. If you survive for six months you'll see me again, and your true hell training will begin. Farewell Nova." He says and flies off leaving Nova alone in the wilds.

Being alone in the wilds was a new feeling for Nova as she had never been in this type of situation before but she knew that she must somehow overcome this new trial if she wanted to become stronger. "Well," She says to herself while speaking aloud "I guess there is a whole other world to explore and everything begins with the first step and I've got a long way to explore." and she starts walking off after picking up the katana and straping it onto her back and she starts walking Northeastern-ish, and starting a journey that will change her in ways she has no idea of yet.

-Timeskip-

For the past 3 months Nova has suffered many hardships in her time out here. She has had to endure running from ferocious T-Rexes, falling down fissures, foraging for fruits and edible rations even going so far as to sometimes going for days on twigs and leaves when she found nothing else. All the while braving the different climates and making makeshift cloaks and cover ups to stay warm as a cold wind settles in on the nights and slowly creeping into the days where she had to travel while completely bundled up. While traveling she started training herself by carrying around, in cloth bundles, boulders of varying sizes to build up her stamina and strength along with her weighted clothes as she travels the lands and the waters. She went through a few towns in her paths, but unfortunately most just tried to chase her out just as quickly calling her different names like thief or bandit lover. She learned to just ignore them and when someone just tried to take her down for something called the police, but when this person tried they just ended up breaking their own hand and all Nova did was just push the person away and out of anyone else in the strange vehicles all over the cities.

At 5 months she was now shrugging off all but the coldest climates of the mountain winds, and she was using her ki as an exercise by using it like a light lantern in her hands to light her way in the nights when it was bearable to be able to travel at night. As the nights go on longer she starts staring at the moon and ponder what she may have had happen to her if she wasn't found by her master long ago. There is no telling now what would have happened and right now it was not really a time to worry about it is what Nova is telling herself as she is doing 1000 push ups and 1000 sit ups, but she is doing it with all her extra weight resting on her and hanging over her and above the ground to aid in her training. She reflects on all she has learned and makes a mental list of what she must improve of her skills and traits.

Another month has now passed and it was now the day before it would be 6 months exactly since her Master Piccolo set the task of surviving before he would continue her training if she completed the task. She is currently meditating over a large boulder as She is again reflecting only she is reviewing her journey over the last few months, and she comes up with a few lessons she got from the experience that she feels have truly made her stonger.

At the dawn of the day of return she opens her eyes and sees her master there floating in front of her with his arms crossed with his signature scowl. "Nova what is your objective here!?" He barks out. She answers with "To survive, to take what I learn from others with either knowledge or sense with the sole purpose of living to the next sun. I have much to learn and I have gain much in my travels, but knowledge is useless without the tools to understand it. Teach me well Master, I place my will in your hands." "Congratulations Nova, you have learned well." He says approvingly, "Be ready for the training of Hell. I am not training a weakling as I am training a fighter. We start now!" He rushes her in a chop as she counters with a block and retaliatory blast that he dodges and kicks her away in his own counter with an approving grin as he begins her training in ernest.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Dragonball and its related franchises, which is trademarked by Akira Toriyama, Shueisha/Bird Studio, and Toei Animation. All characters from the Dragonball Franchise who appear in my story are created and owned by Akira Toriyama, Shueisha/Bird Studio, and Toei Animation and I do not claim any ownership over them or the World of Dragonball and its following franchises. The story I tell here about the characacters of Dragonball Franchise is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Akira Toriyama, Shueisha/Bird Studio, or Toei Animations story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am grateful to Akira Toriyama, Shueisha/Bird Studio, and Toei Animation for their wonderful stories about Dragonball, for without their animes, my story would not exist._ _**Cover art made by Alex Malveda I do not claim any rights to ownership I just like the pic and feel like it suits the cover for the story**_ _**The only things I own in this story is my oc Nova and the original plots I write.**_

Chapter 3

A few years have now past since Nova began her training under her Master Piccolo in earnest, and it has been fruitful to her in her point of view. Her outfit over the years has been changing with her growth in muscle and in her tastes. Her outfit now is a Purple sleeveless top like her Master's, black armbands, She has learned much in these years including Piccolo's personal style of martial arts, his way to fire ki volley blasts, his destructive wave techinique, and this past week as a congratulations gift he taught her the beginning steps of a beam technique he is working on and told her to adapt it to her and finish it her way. This he said is the last instruction from him.

-flashback-

"Nova, I have taught you all I know and more to help you survive out in this world. You carry half of my race's blood along with whatever other half of your origin's blood as well. You are indeed strong, and stronger than I ever thought possible. You have made me very proud of what you have become, but there is nothing more I can teach you. You must go out into this world and forge your own path, but perhaps there is one last thing from me that I can ask of you to do for me. Make your way to a region northeast of here and climb up the fabled Tower of Korin as they call it. Perhaps you can find something there to help over this next year, and it should only take you a day or two at most. Maybe you can finish that technique too, while you are at it, and make it into something of your own perhaps?" Piccolo says with a smirk to Nova sharing a similar smirk.

-flashback end-

Now she has found the tower that her Master told her to find and is now making her attempt to climb up it. This she thought was proving even more difficult than she thought as she wanted to do this training properly without the cheating known as flying. Over the next month she slowly makes her way up there stopping and hanging on only to take a bite to eat and a small drink from one of 5 water-skins she prepped for this climb. She soon reaches the top and rests on the ledge for a bit to rest her muscles from the long climb up.

"And who might you be stranger?" an unknown voice calls out to her and she looks up and sees a white cat looking creature on two legs holding a wooden cane staring at her with a slight frown on it's face. She nods and stands up and faces towards it.

"I am known as simply Nova, might you be the one called Korin?" she replies. "Hmmm, I am Korin but why have you come here?" Korin says.

"Honestly, I'm not exactly sure why I am here, but I was sent here all the same by my Master to your tower Korin." Nova says in respect to Korin as she senses the great wisdom and aura of knowledge from it.

"I see. Who is this 'Master' that sent you up here? Your choice of clothing reminds me of someone of great evil from long ago. Is it the Demon King Piccolo?" Korin says with a hard stare and tone as the furred hand around it's cane tenses.

"I am aware of the conflict from long ago. Yes my Master is Piccolo, but before you misjudge me let me speak of my behalf Master Korin." She says in a neutral but respectful tone as she stands in a calm and she hopes a non-hostile but guarded stance.

"Hmmm, you are indeed a strange one. You have hatred in you I see, but it does not rule your being. You have suffered loss and you have been lost for a time, but you have learned to be patient calm and collected. Your journey has been rough and I sense that you have been changed not only on the outside but inside as well. Very well, speak your piece and we shall see if there is anything more that I can offer you, but know this young Nova." He warns and she nods listening. "Your Master has used his power for evil purposes and has tried to take over this world twice. He was thwarted both times, and both times were battles of great power. I will warn you now, I do not train those who wish to harm others with their powers."

"I understand Master Korin. I do not seek to destroy this beautiful world as I enjoy nature too much to harm it. Yes my loss is heartbreaking, but I do not vow vengeance as it's meaningless to me as it's pointless. I will defend others if they need my assistance if necessary, but I do not jump into conflicts that do not involve me. I know of what my Master did in the past as he has never hid that from me in all the years he has trained me. I truly don't know where I came from before coming to this place, but I do know that before I truly start training under Master Piccolo he did something that I'm told was extraordinary that I even survived. He freely over his blood and combined it with my DNA, and the results were mind boggling. The binding was successful and I'm now half of Piccolo and half of something else, but what that something else is I don't know. What I do know is this, I am here now and I am alive, but it is up to me how I choose to live, tho how I live must be who I am as I can't be something I'm not. Will you teach me Master Korin?" She speaks and finishes bowing to Korin.

"Hmm... I see Miss Nova. Yes I believe I can offer you more help. You have had much influence from Piccolo, but it is you who has forged her path. You have honor and I can respect that, and now come with me as I know your muscles must be aching after that month of climbing." Korin says as Nova gasps in shock as Korin smirks.

"How did you know that Master Korin?" She asks following Korin

"I know much more than that Miss Nova. To answer your other unanswered question, I am a male cat. Now lie down on this bed here and rest until tomorrow, and also I would say increase your current weights by 2x what you already have. You will need it for my training and you will benefit more by that as well. Training begins at dawn and I can offer you much, and then after you learn all you can from me I will talk with someone about continuing on more afterwards." He says smiling . "I have a gift for you to help with your ki, and it will also help you to grow more as a woman. You will not truly understand it now, but in time I hope you will truly understand everything I wish to teach and guide you with. Everything else is on you my dear." He says leaving a beautiful silver tiara with an unique smooth round turquoise jewel hanging by a short 3 link chain, meant for her forehead, on the bed and closing the door.

Nova nods at this and gets ready to sleep in a bed again after many many years of sleeping in the wilds. Soon dawn is about to break and she gets up and heads into the bathroom and relieves herself and showers, with slight difficulty having never used a shower before. She soon redresses herself and puts her worn clothes on the bed and is about to grab her pack when a voice startles her saying "Just hand those to me... Whoa! easy easy!" a chubby male with a sword and spiky black hair in an orange striped outfit says waving his hands quickly trying to deter her energy ball in her hand.

Korin is laughing coming into the room as he scolds the new one. "You should have knocked before entering Yajirobe, this is a woman's room and it is very private. I apologize my dear Nova he can be quite the... Knucklehead! at times." He says hitting Yajirobe in the head leaving a welt on his head. "Anyways, just hand your soiled clothing to him and we will have it washed appropriately so you won't have to worry for clothing while you are here. While we are here, I appreciate your punctuality for time, it warms my heart when others listen." He says smiling.

"Thank you Master Korin." Nova says nodding and ups her weights as instructed and hands the clothing to Yajirobe with another whack to the head leaving another welt as she says to Yajirobe, "You jerk!" before following Korin.

"Here you will eat in the dawn, at noon, and at dusk. Nothing too luxurious but nutritious." Korin says putting a plate of food and a cup of water and a cup of juice. "Enjoy, I will be up the stairs waiting when you are down and the earlier we start will help." He says leaving her in peace and heading up the stairs he pointed out.

Nova finishes her meal and joins up with Korin above.

"Now Nova, I want you to take this jar of spirit water from me." Korin says as Nova sees a jar hanging off the wooden cane.

"Master Korin how will that help me?" Nova asks confused with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me my dear after you succeed you will understand." Korin says smirking.

She nods and makes a grab for it and with the combination of her new weight and Korin's small stature, He was easily able to dodge it. "Alright good attempt, but you will need to try harder than that." Korin says with a nod and so his training begins.

Three months pass before Nova is able to finally claim the jar from Korin.

"Excellent job my dear, as a prize for enduring my trials take a drink." He says with a smile

She takes a sip and feels her strength returning to her and she feels more power in her than she already has and looks confused and looks to Korin. "Master Korin what is this?"

"That my dear is the true spirit water I keep here in secret. Unlike the others I've trained who only tasted regular water, I felt you needed the true water for some reason. Do you feel better now after tasting it?" He asks.

"Yes Master Korin, I feel invigorated and I feel lighter... I understand thank you, Master Korin, for your understanding. Where do I go from here?" She says then breaks off understanding what happened.

"Yes I figured this would come soon so I had a talk with my friend and he has giving his approval to fly up to his lookout flying high above this tower to speak with him. I also bring you a message from him as well."

Nova nods and listens as she starts packing up her stuff as Korin followed her to the room she was using. "It has been a long time my unusual friend, I look for to seeing how Piccolo's blood in has shaped you." After hearing the message, Nova's eyes widen as she thinks she knows who he is.

Soon Nova is packed up. "Thank you Master Korin for everything."

"Aww shucks Nova, just call me Korin as you've earned that right." Korin says blushing a bit as he laughs and scratches behind his head sheepishly.

She laughs a slightly high and light, but more deep feminine laugh as she hugs Korin and waves bye as she flies up and makes her way up to the lookout high above.

It takes a few hours before she lands on the edge of the lookout and sees someone similar to Master Piccolo waiting for her.

"Kami, is it you that sent that message knowing I'd recognize it?" Nova asks with a slight smirk.

"Indeed Nova, Korin has told me much of you in the three months you've trained with him. I would like to personally train you a little to help you finish what you started with Korin. Particularly some ki techniques and abilities that will aid you in the days to come as I fear you may come to need them."

"Why do you say that Kami?" Nova asks dropping her pack in shock and fear as she has never heard the tone or seen the look on Kami's face on anyone else's face and it frightens her.

"Do not fear me so Nova, I tell you this as I believe you will be needed to turn the tide of the balance out there. Here come with me and talk as I show you where you can stay in the meantime." He says as he gestures in a direction and heads that way.

"Of course Kami." She says catching up to him.

"Now Nova what I meant was I sense a great evil heading this way tho I know not what this will mean yet nor do I want you to seek it out as I feel you will not need to involve yourself there. What I do want is for you to increase your knowledge before making a choice in 2 years that will forever change who you will become. Now what I will teach you is ki sensing, ki manipulation more than you already know, and with Korin's personal permission I will teach you how to grow and farm senzu beans." He explains with a smile as Nova settles into her room that Kami has started is her own as she pleases from this day forward. Even if she got another place she would always be welcome here.

"Now let's begin immediately Nova." Kami says gesturing off somewhere again and Nova nods following him.

11 months go by under Kami's tutelage and Nova has learned all she can. She has mastered ki manipulation and senzu bean farming but ki sensing is still difficult to her and still needs more work before she can say she is decent at it.

"Now Nova, I've taught you all I could, and now I ask of you would you travel the world again with meditation and patience and please tell me all you have experienced in a month's time." Kami says smiling at her.

"Of course Kami, I was actually thinking about doing that again to see if anything has changed to me. Thank you for your guidance Kami, and thank you for the adjustment of whatever you did to my tiara, it feels better than ever." She says smiling a little.

"Your welcome my dear." He says.

She turns and flies off on her month-long journey tour of the world.

It came up to a day before she was to meet back with Kami when she first sensed that something was wrong and spread out her senses trying to see what happened, and when she was about to start randomly searching directions she felt her Master's ki spike up rather fierce and high like he is in a fight for his life and she gasps in shock and then grits her teeth and starts flying fast towards where she sensed his power.

She soon finds that it's on the complete other side of the planet and that it will take her a while to reach it. Night soon falls before she finally reaches the spot she felt before, and all she finds there was a smashed up ball of unknown tech and craters made by great strength and a few splotches of blood here and there. She also finds a big splotch of blood somewhere like someone was just standing around bleeding out. She has a bad feeling something terrible happened here and she needed to find her Master to ask about it. She then flies off in search of Master Piccolo and soon finds him in the sky watching over a little boy in green pants, black boots, a white t-shirt, and a tail?!

"Master Piccolo, long time no see." Nova says quietly to Piccolo as he indicated to be quiet to her.

"Nova, you've grown well. Why are you here? I can't spar right now." He says with his usual scowl on his face.

"That's not why I'm here Master, I've flown fast all day when I sensed your power level spike up extremely high and I wanted to find out why.

"Well, an enemy of mine and I teamed up to fight a common foe who says that he was a Saiyan showed up today looking to destroy this place and my enemy known as Goku sacrificed himself to give me time to use my new technique to kill both himself and this Saiyan. I thought it was over after that but now we have learned that two more Saiyans, more powerful than the first Saiyan, are on their way here to this planet. This first one, Raditz, was already almost too powerful for the two of us to defeat. So now all of us even those you haven't met yet are all training to combat this new foe, and you should too as we may need all the help we can get. Although we wouldn't have won today without the help of Goku's son down there called Gohan. He showed some surprising power and blindsided the enemy long enough for me to kill him. Now I'm taking him under my wing and trying to train him up to help us out, but it's not starting off well as he has been pampered since birth so I'm having to start from the very beginning." He explains to her.

"How long do we have until they arrive Master?" Nova asks.

"Exactly one year from today they will arrive. Train well Nova." Piccolo replies.

"Yes Master." Nova says nodding and takes off back towards the lookout with the news.

Nova arrives back on the lookout when dawn is breaking and finds Kami waiting for her. "Kami, I bring grave news for you."

"Yes Nova, I am aware of what occurred. It is what I spoke of when you first arrived here a year ago. I also know of what you wish from me now and I will help you train but not here. Follow me." He says as he leads her to a room called the Pendulum Room.

"This is the Pendulum Room. It is quite unique in that which it bends time and space to send you to somewhere in the past but not alter events in any way in order to train you. I will be sending you to a place where you will face warriors half as strong as the current two Saiyans coming this way." Kami says explaining the room and having her stand in the symbol in the center.

"So I will be watching them Kami?" Nova inquires.

"No you will be able to interact with them but nothing will change even if you defeat them. For whatever has happened has already happened and therefore is locked in place and you are merely a visitor to them." Kami replies as he walks toward her.

"Alright, now what?" Nova asks.

"Now I wish you good luck in the fight." He says as she is teleported to a new location.

Nova finds herself in a desolate place with a demolished city all around her. "What is this place? This is definitely not Earth." She says as she makes her way around the area and suddenly dodges a fast blow that leaves a crater where she used to be as two figures appear, in weird looking armor, ready to fight her.

"Look at this Shorty. It's an intruder and she is trespassing. Shall we have some more fun today? One of the figures says.

"Well Scarface," Shorty says, "I guess it's our lucky day let's get her."

Nova braces herself as they charge her and she blocks one punch, but another breaks through her guard and hits her on the right side in her stomach and she coughs up spit and blood from how strong they are. She elbows the one that hit her with some effectiveness as she then kicks the other one in the head, and they rub where she hit them then they both growl at her as she has jumped back and readied her stance as they charge her in rage. They throw punches hard and fast as she dodges and retaliates as they do the same to her, and punches on both sides got through although Nova is being punched twice as often being against two. They continue on until Nova punches Shorty hard in the head and Scarface nails her in the left side with his leg and knocks her to the ground, but Shorty recovers and launches an energy beam at her that she gasps and shouts while getting out of the way and sends a Destructive Wave back at him and throw blasts all around at them.

After she stops firing and letting the smoke clear she sees they are gone, and she grunts as she looks around with both her eyes and her senses trying to find them. When she does find them it's too late as they are underground and grab her leg and bring her underground to a wide cave area which they proceed to mercilessly beat her and kill her.

When Nova opens her eyes she sees a smiling Kami. "Kami... they... were... too much for me."

"You did very well Nova. Better than my own expectations. Go and rest now you've had a harrowing experience. Let your mind calm." Kami says with a smile and a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes Kami." She says heading off to her room.

After her experience she spent 10 months traveling in solitude and training her body in even more rigorous training to prepare for the arrival and she secret convinced Kami to let her train one day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that he told her about once, and when she came out more stronger than she thought possible she got a disturbing telepathic message from her Master Piccolo.

" _Nova I see you just came out of the chamber. I know you are much stronger now, but I must ask something of you. I know I said we could use all the help we can get but I fear that even with you it will not be enough. So I ask you to please stay out of this fight, and please don't watch the battle at all. I don't feel that you will be able to change what may come. I don't make this request lightly and in other circumstances I would not make this at all."_

A shocked Nova with frustrated tears in her eyes punches as she nods yes and sends her own message saying that she will stay out of the upcoming fight damn him. She then starts wondering why exactly did he tell her to stay out of it.


End file.
